Shut Me Up
by Kristoffer Roux
Summary: When Tsuna leaves to go buy some juice, Colonello gets bored. Rated T for swearing.


Shut Me Up

Rating: T

Summary: When Tsuna leaves to go to buy some juice, Colonello gets amok.

Pairing: Colonello x Reborn, bit Tsuna x Basil

Timeline: Before the Guardian of Mist arrives in the Varia match. SPOILERS!

WARNING: It's based on the anime, not the manga. (I already forgot it.)

--

Reborn trained Tsuna due to the Varia match in case if Xanxus, the boss of Varia, seeks a fight with him. Then suddenly, the dying will flame of Tsuna's disappeared.

Tsuna was grateful for the dying will have disappeared but he got embarrassed because Basil was in front of him, training him for the future Vongola Boss. Tsuna didn't want any of this and being associated with mafia, either. But he got to do it because Xanxus was not appropriate for the Tenth Vongola Boss. Tsuna sighed. It is good that all of them are safe from their enemy, Varia and only survived with bleeding wounds and deep scratches but the Guardian of Thunder was the only one who was hospitalized because he was only a five year old kid and got to battle with the Varia's Thunder Guardian, Leviathan. They won two rings and if they are going to win today, they have three rings and they are absolutely positive they will win tomorrow night because Hibari is a fighting maniac.

Tsuna sighed. He doesn't know who their Guardian of Mist could be and he ought to ask Reborn but he will kick him again with Colonello in the lead. But he was curious so much and he may not concentrate on his training, mastering the Zero Breakthrough. Tsuna sighed again. He will have no regrets after asking this dumb question, "Reborn, tell me who is our Guardian of Mist!"

"Sawada-dono…" Basil said.

Reborn still had a calm expression, "Not yet. If I tell you now, you won't be able to concentrate on your training."

Tsuna yelled, "You've got it backwards. At this rate, I'm too worried to train."

"I guess I have no choice," Reborn paused and continued, "Go down the mountain and buy some juice. Get one for Colonello too."

"Why do I have to?!" _Here we go again, changing topics. Damn Arcobaleno.. _

"Shall I accompany you?" Basil offered.

Tsuna hid a smile. His Dying Will is to grab Basil because he knows that Reborn won't let him.

Tsuna ran to grab Basil. The two Arcobalenos were not shocked but annoyed. "Why you did not stop him, hey?"

"I was just testing his running ability," replied Reborn.

***

After ten minutes of waiting, Colonello's stomach grumbled loudly, complaining some food. Colonello looked down and sat with Reborn and with another fifty minutes of waiting, no one arrived, not even Basil's blonde hair or Tsuna's amber hair could be seen. They were waiting for an hour already and not even one of them appeared! Heck, his stomach was grumbling mad and how about Reborn? Reborn was just playing his gun, sprinkling the sky with water and it made Colonello mad.

"Don't wet my hair, hey!" Colonello said angrily.

"I'm just bored, sorry," Reborn said, smirking. Truth, he did it in purpose because he was _really_ bored and got nothing to do. Tsuna and Basil hadn't arrived and he didn't have a choice but to erase the boredom and the most awkward silence.

"Damn it! I have enough of waiting, hey!" Colonello yelled so loud causing the birds to move out on their place.

"An Arcobaleno must know how to wait patiently," Reborn said in a calm and expressionless voice. No emotions or feelings could be seen on his face and his voice was almost like Hibari's.

"Whatever Reborn!!!!" He flied and kicked Reborn in the face but Reborn didn't even move when Colonello kicked him.

"Here's your karma." Reborn smacked him in the spine. Actually, Reborn expected Colonello to fight but not to run amok. He knows how to wait patiently but because of his stomach, he forgets his own true being.

Colonello fought again and kicked his face but unfortunately, Reborn dodged his attack. Colonello turned around; he didn't fight but only yell. He yelled continuously and Reborn didn't stop him. Sometimes, he hates silences especially if it's getting awkward. He only sat at the tree trunk and waited patiently for Colonello to finish.

Colonello paused. "Are you finish?" Reborn teased.

Colonello walked furiously up to Reborn but he didn't move and only sat patiently at the tree trunk. "Damn you, Reborn! Aren't you hungry, hey?"

Reborn chuckled. "Somewhat but I can manage," he said it with a smile.

Colonello smacked him in the face and Reborn dodged, "Let's stop this; this is pointless."

"Really, hey?" Colonello asked stupidly. "How pointless can it be? I have to fight because of my hunger, hey!"

"Let's just argue, not fight." Reborn was not a coward. He was just tired of continuing Colonello's attempts of pointless fighting and he too was getting hungry. What the heck Basil and Tsuna were late for?

Colonello laughed loudly. "Are you afraid of fighting me or you will be defeated if you fight with me, hey?"

Reborn looked at him and looked away, "Neither. You are an arrogant bastard, that's all."

This made Colonello get mad. "What did you say, hey?"

Reborn's lips formed an evil smile, "Nothing." And Reborn played with his gun again.

He sprinkled Colonello in the face. Colonello didn't dodge. _Stupid bastard._

Colonello punched his chin and Reborn still wasn't hurt. "It was your fault, Colonello. You didn't dogde."

"How dare you say that, hey?" Colonello was getting furious. One more level and he was sprouting fire at his mouth.

"It was the truth, I swear." Reborn swore because Colonello will not believe him. He couldn't believe it. It was 99.5% Colonello will erupt like a volcano and ash and lava will flow on earth.

Colonello stared menacingly at Reborn and muttering words that Reborn can't hear. _Voila! _Colonello was now 100% furious with Reborn and might run amok.

Colonello yelled for his life and for Reborn's disgusting lies and shouting words that Reborn couldn't understand. He just ignored him and played with his water gun. Because Reborn's ignorance to Colonello, he can't handle it. He punched and punched and kicked and kicked Reborn in the face or any part of his body but Reborn wasn't weak and he treated it a massage.

He punched hard into his face and Reborn couldn't handle it even if he's a great Arcobaleno and his stomach was rumpled roughly though.

Reborn acted on an impulse and he cannot take it anymore. He kissed the lips of an Arcobaleno, Colonello. It was good though, he didn't imagine that an Arcobaleno like him would have such gorgeous lips.

Colonello blushed and looked down, afraid of looking at Reborn.

Do you think Reborn snogged Colonello and continued their unfinished business or it's too awkward of looking each other and they dare not to?

We may never know if Reborn's sixth lover was indeed Colonello.

***  
What do you think? I'll do oneshots for now ^~^

© VARIAnce. 2009 all rights reserved. No infringement intended.


End file.
